


Procrastination

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Crush, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Mr Fury had given them an assignment two weeks prior, Loki wouldn't have believed he and Tony would only start doing it the night before presentation - despite meeting almost every day since then.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558924
Comments: 34
Kudos: 243





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morphiina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphiina/gifts).



> Happy 6th December 🙌 Hope you enjoy it 💕

Loki stared at the task Mr Fury had given Tony and him. Only two weeks prior the assignment had been due tomorrow. _Of course_ they’d procrastinated on the task. He wasn’t sure why Tony prolonged, but he guessed that that was simply how _Tony Stark_ rolled with life.

For Loki it had been because he had a chance to get the other boy to know better, to understand why his heart was beating so rapidly when he was in his proximity. His stomach did loops, all his rationality Loki was proud of, they seemed to vaporise in Tony’s company. A look from him and Loki stopped thinking.

Things like these could come straight from a romance novel, one of those horrible cliché things Loki usually tended to avoid but –

With Tony, he couldn’t help himself but to turn mushy. His knees were wobbly and in those two weeks where they met to “prepare” their assignment, they’d drunken apple juice. Made each other laugh and there was no sight of any awkwardness _anywhere_ to be found, Tony charmed himself not only successfully further into Loki’s already weakened heart, but also into his mum’s and _that_ was an accomplishment.

His mum was a good judge of people’s characters and Loki wasn’t sure what he thought of the mysterious gleam in her eyes when she told him, Tony was one of those special ones. And a nice kid.

 _Kid_. They were seventeen, they weren’t kids any longer.

Although they possessed the memory of one. The two weeks they had seemed to fly beat in the span of a wink, and if not for _Mr Fury reminding_ them of their upcoming presentation tomorrow, they would have stood in front of the class with bare hands. Tony would have found a way to talk themselves out of that, talked about his Aunt Peggy probably and her accomplishments in World War II and then found a way to make sure Alan Turing was their next point of their topic.

Loki was no nerd, he knew his way around computers but unlike Tony, he was not that _skilled_ either.

It just made him wonder a bit that Fury chose to give them the only gay man to talk about. There’d been a great array of famous but not _famous_ people in WWII and Fury loved those. And he wasn’t sure what had possessed Fury either to pair them because –

Loki and Tony had barely interacted together before. Tony hang out occasionally with Thor and Loki had admired the handsome teen from afar, his eyes bathing in the beauty of an intelligent teen who also happened to be _his type_ and –

Loki groaned. They were almost done with the assignment by now but it was _already 2 am,_ and Loki should sleep. He knew he was going to be cantankerous by the morning if he didn’t get his eight hours and fifteen minutes of sleep. But it seemed like Tony had no such quarrels, he was a source of never-ending chatter, wrote the notes for them because Loki’s eyes were already fluttering shut and –

“Aaaaaand we’re done!” Tony grinned at him from the side. “Look at that! Took us only three hours, if we subtract all the time we spent doing other stuff and-“

“Tony,” Loki muttered, “it took us _two weeks_ for that!”

“Yes, and?” Tony shrugged. He didn’t seem bothered by that at all. “Happens. The good side of it is though that I finally got to know you. And the assignment is done, I don’t know, I consider that as success.” He winked at Loki. “Not that I ever thought I would fail with you at my side.”

“Charmer,” Loki replied, deadpan.

“Only for you.”

This time, Loki felt himself blush, unprepared as he was – even after two weeks – against Tony’s open charm.

“Want to watch a movie?” he asked, as he couldn’t think of something _better_ to reply. He was so weak and well –

There was a high chance Tony was not going to hang out with him anymore after this, so why shouldn’t he enjoy it for as long as it lasted? He could pretend to fall asleep and cuddle with Tony and he –

“Sure,” Tony agreed and jumped onto the bed.

Loki snorted softly but joined him there, his laptop under his arm and put it on Tony’s legs. “You chose the movie.”

“Any preferences, Lokes?”

“Nothing _romantic_.”

“Awww,” Tony cooed. “No romance for you?”

“ _No.”_ Loki took to glaring at his _partner_. “Just, something that takes my mind off.”

Tony smirked at him, wiggled his eyebrows.

“No, not _that_.” Loki groaned exasperated. “I can’t believe you.”

“Good, because I can’t believe either someone as amazing as you exists.”

Loki’s jaw dropped open at that. _This_ , really, this was what he’d meant with Tony’s charm and flirting. He wasn’t sure if the other teen meant what he was saying but –

Nevertheless, it let a warm feeling rose in Loki, his cheeks burning scarlet red and he was looking pointedly away from Tony’s amused eyes and to the laptop instead. Tony chuckled beside him and lifted the sheets for him crawl beneath them.

Tony chose a “Die Hard” movie and shifted the laptop so that it was covering both of their legs now. The music started to play quietly and _already_ Loki’ s mind was drifting off.

What Tony had said to him, had that been a joke? Or – was that serious? Should Loki have said _something_? It was after 2, they were in his bed and as close as they were sitting together now, they were almost _cuddling_. Tony was a warm presence next to him, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, an occasional chuckle escaping him.

And his eyes were slowly falling shut, despite his best efforts and he was hopefully not too obvious at inhaling Tony’s scent. It was vanilla, Loki was almost a 100% sure of it and it smelled so _good_ and he just –

Lowered … his head.

Until it rested against Tony’s warm and wonderful shoulder.

A soft sigh escaped him.

“Hey Lokes,” Tony’s soft voice almost ripped him from the delirious state Loki was falling into.

“Mhm?”

“Would you go with me on a coffee? Like, date coffee after tomorrow?” 

“Sure,” he mumbled, falling deeper into Orpheus’ arms. “As long –“ 

“-oki?” A finger was prodding him in the sides. “Hey, Lokes?”

He mumbled something.

“So, the date stands?”

He nodded. Date. Awesome. He wanted to sleep.

He cuddled closer into his warm pillow.

A chuckle.

“You are _adorable_.”

He needed _sleep_ , thank you very much.

Loki blended the voice out and willed himself back into sleep. Way better. And his pillow was moving in gentle waves, it was _amazing_. Loki felt very content with the pillow of his choice. 


End file.
